Orchid Express Line
The Orchid Express Line (formerly Crap Line) is a railway line run by the Redstone Railway Company. It used to be very well known in the server due to the abundance of redstone blocks being used as tracks. General information The line was built in early March by KrebsLovesFiesh and AlphaSkyRaider because Krebs wanted a rail line stretching to the One World Trade Center. AlphaSkyRaider agreed to help KrebsLovesFiesh build the line. The line would stretch across half of the map from Eston Post to Espino Jungle. There was an abundance of signs throughout the line labelling the stations' names in great detail. In addition, there were also some signs erected for humorous purposes. Criticism Nerdington used to say that the line defies the usual aesthetics of other lines. He stated that the line must be renovated to meet the standards of the UMS rail network. But KrebsLovesFiesh ignored his orders anyway. That caused Nerdington to express distrust in KrebsLovesFiesh and usually deny most of his railway projects due to aesthetic reasons. Destruction and Renovation In July 2018, the Railway Claim Drama ensued, which was a conflict between Neo and other players in the server about railway claims. Krebs, as part of this drama, threatened to impose a no building zone within 100 blocks of all RRC tracks, Crap Line included. In the culmination of the drama, numerous people were handed bans, including Krebs. The bans were imposed to clean up all rail-related incidents that happened for the duration of the drama. It was during this time that NerdieSanders and QuestionTuesdayFTW took it upon themselves to remove the entirety of the Crap Line. A day later, Ugultu and ParrotAntics took it upon themselves to renovate the parts of the Crap Line left over, as a misunderstanding between Nerd and QT saw only the Morioh to Athyras portion of the line removed. Numerous other stations were removed as a part of this renovation, but the rail line was given a significantly huge upgrade in terms of aesthetics, as the monotrack floating construction was replaced with a pair of tracks set on solid stone viaducts supported by single pillars, and the ground for tracks was leveled with the gravel blocks. The Crap Line was also rerouted to Morioh Central as a result of this renovation, and renamed to Orchid Express. On September 5th, due to chunk regeneration in Eston Post, vast majority of line was destroyed. A section between Eston Post and Orchid IC was finished on September 12th. Renovation of the section between Orchid IC and Morioh Central stations has been completed on 6. February 2019. Stations Current Former Gallery Current construction (July 2018 - onward) Placeholder Original construction (March - July 2018) Espino Jungle station.png|Former Espino Jungle station One World Trade Center station.png|Former One World Trade Center station Lakecastle station.png|Former Lakecastle station Old Newport station.png|Former Old Newport station Resort Area station.png|Former Resort Area station Turdsburg station.png|Pre-Renovation Turdsburg station Eastern Observatory station - Platform 8.png|Platform 8 of Eastern Observatory station Trivia * During the construction, AlphaSkyRaider had the role of clearing the way for the tracks and placing support blocks which is entirely redstone blocks and KrebsLovesFiesh had the role of laying the tracks and signage. * When doing test rides, AlphaSkyRaider would spawn cows to obstruct the tracks and troll KrebsLovesFiesh a lot of times to delay the test ride by a considerable margin. Some cows remained on/near the tracks till the demolition. * Initial reconstruction of the line required demolition of PINGAS Tower Express railway, which was lead next to original Crap Line. The PTE was rarely used and had a distance that could be done by walking into building, so it was demolished using TNT blocks. Category:Redstone Railway Company Category:Railway lines